Reaching an Accord
by ursweetheartless
Summary: Itachi comes for the Kyuubi, and Sasuke tries to stop him, but he's never been much of a match for his brother. nc, oral, slight violence, bukkake, inc ONESHOT


Reaching an Accord

Sasuke dropped to the ground in front of his brother, jumping from his perch in the treetops with a scowl, kunai at the ready. He could have thrown it but he knew Itachi would dodge the blow so he didn't bother. Itachi felt a grin move across his face, hidden behind the high collar of his akatsuki cloak.

"Why are you here Aniki? You are not welcome in Konoha anymore, either leave or prepare for a battle." Itachi just smirked, stepping closer to his brother, until he could reach out his hand and cup the boy's cheek. His arms remained at his sides though, his poise perfect and unshakable.

"You can relax Sasuke, I haven't come for you, or to hurt your village, at least not yet. I have strict orders to find the Kyuubi and bring him back, I will do nothing else." Sasuke scowled at him, fists so tight it was painful, teeth clenched firmly.

"That's a useless errand brother, I won't let you take Naruto back with you. He stays here, where he belongs."

"Is that so Sasuke? Well, I was guessing a little force might be necessary, and it's been too long since I have fought you otouto, I wonder how much you have grown since then." He smiled, and rushed the boy in front of him quickly, the younger uchiha not even able to move before he was caught. A strong hand on his throat pressed his back harshly to the tree behind him, another resting on his hip. His brother smiled.

"That was weak, Sasuke. You have no hope of beating me now, you're nowhere near strong enough." He leaned closer then, looking into the sharingan eyes of his little brother. The sight was beautiful really, He pondered a moment before speaking again,

"Though I might be generous enough to offer you an alternative, a price to pay for your friend's freedom. I think I will let him keep his life if you give me something of yours instead." The smirk was obvious in his voice then, and sasuke struggled in his grip. He was confused, but he couldn't let Naruto fall into his brother's hands, it was dangerous for everyone.

"What do you want?" he managed to choke out around the hand on his throat, spitting the words like they were poison. Itachi leaned closer then, pulling open the clasp of his akatsuki cloak before he spoke, his lips brushing the shell of Sasuke's ear with each word.

"I want your lips otouto, I want your mouth, on my skin, on my self." Sasuke gasped slightly, shaking his head a little, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Of course, I can always snap your neck like a twig here, leave you to die, and grab the Kyuubi child on my way out of town if you'd like that option better. Sasuke shook his head dejectedly then, his struggle petering to nothingness, his movement stopping all together.

"Wait ... i _no /i _..." Sasuke's voice was quiet and small then, Itachi would have missed it had he not been so close already.

"Good, now get on your knees Sasuke." He smirked, letting his brother's neck go, taking half a step back to give the boy room.

He sensed Sasuke's movement before it registered in his eyes, waiting to catch the arm until the boy had the kunai in hand, but before he had raised it past his waist. Itachi grabbed his wrist and twisted, snapping bones out of sockets with a flick of his wrist, listening to the pained cry as his brother's hand went limp, dropping the weapon to the ground in front of him. He clucked his disapproval, forcing the boy to his knees on the packed dirt beside the road.

"Sasuke, that just may have been the stupidest thing you've ever done. I already told you you were too weak to beat me, no matter how much you think you may have the drop on me. Trust me when I say you've done nothing but put me in a worse mood than before." In truth he bit back a grin, his blood pumping more swiftly now. He could feel himself getting harder under his black uniform, he had expected no less from his brother, he would have been quite disappointed if the boy hadn't put up some sort of resistance.

"Now, outouto, where were we?" He fisted one hand tightly in his brother's hair, angling the boy's head towards him with a single sharp movement. "Oh i _right_ /i , we'd just gotten to the point where you-" the syllable punctuated with a sharp jerk on the boy's hair, a soft cry in response, "-were going to open those pretty little lips of yours."

Sasuke twisted slightly in protest still, the movement getting the older Uchiha even more wound up, his blood running hotter now, the spinning crimson sharingan settling in his eyes like clockwork, only succeeding in making Sasuke's black eyes go wide with fear. i _That_ /i wasn't something to be fucked around with. He swallowed visibly, not sure if any more struggle would be tolerated. Itachi smiled.

"Well, Sasuke, I see you need a little bit of help here. You've never really been good at getting anything important done so I'm not surprised in the least." Itachi reached down and grabbed the boy's hand, the one other hanging limply by his side, the hand sitting at an odd, unnerving angle to the wrist. He trailed it upwards, popping open his cloak the rest of the way and leaning in, wrapping it around Sasuke's sides. He cupped the boy's hand over his groin then, letting Sasuke feel how hard he was. He smirked down at the soft noise that escaped the younger Uchiha then, the look in his eyes as his fingers were guided to the zipper was priceless, that alone forcing Itachi to stifle a small moan of pleasure.

Then the hand dove inside tentatively, and Sasuke pressed his eyes closed, wrapping his fingers gently around the hardness he found there. He blinked back the tears valiantly, but his brother could still see them in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. He grinned, bucking into the boy's hand slightly on purpose, watching him startle and hesitate.

"Thats good Sasuke, now take it out." The boy numbly complied, popping the button open with his thumb and withdrawing the hardened member from its prison. He stared at it for a second, taking in the length of it with worried eyes. Itachi's grin grew.

"Almost there Sasuke, now open that soft little mouth of yours wide, or I might get impatient waiting, and decide to take it myself, before splintering your spine. That would ruin my day, having to hurt you like that, but I'm sure I could find some ... i _comfort_ /i with the Kyuubi child. I hear the little blond host is adorable, probably cuter than you."

Sasuke flinched at the threat, opening his mouth hesitantly then, licking the head of the shaft in front of him, slowly. Itachi hissed at that first contact. He felt the tongue swirl inexpertly around the crown, occasionally slipping back a little. He waited as long as he could before he buried both hands in his brother's hair, not soft and thin like his own but rough, slicked with sweat and dirt, too many days of not giving a damn about it.

"I don't think I need to remind you of the consequences should I feel those sharp little teeth of yours. If you fail to keep them to yourself I might well have to rip every one of them out, then make you do it again, until you get it right." He felt the slight shudder in Sasuke's body at the thought, and it made him smile, eyes sliding shut from the pleasure.

He thrust in then, experimentally, pushing in until he felt the start of Sasuke's throat against his crown, and the slight tremor of the gag, muscles moving around him. It was heavenly. He pushed in again, not knowing how long he could keep this up now that he could feel it for real. He sighed as he pushed a little farther, curious to see how far he could push the boy beneath him. He was surprised, and a little disappointed to feel not a single tooth. Ah well, he would get the boy later, if not now.

Itachi felt the warmth pooling in his stomach then, despite his attempts to push it away, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled the boy close then until he felt the wave approaching, unavoidable. He loosened his hold on the boy's hair, and Sasuke pulled back, breath coming in sputtering gasps. The last thing Itachi saw before his eyes closed in pleasure once again was the tear streaked face of his brother, flinching slightly. Then he closed his eyes, holding the boy's face tightly again, keeping that sweet mouth open as he came. Itachi smiled slightly at the more pronounced flinch in the boy as he felt the warm, sticky liquid on his face.

When The red eyes slid back open, it was to catch the boy's hand just in time to stop him from wiping it away. The grin he wore was sadistic, as he bent down then, one finger trailing through the mess, coating itself before he offered it to Sasuke, rubbed it along the boy's lips, slightly bruised from the abuse. The boy pulled away slightly, but a swat to the face made him open up, and as soon as he did, the finger was thrust inside, and he understood it was not leaving until he complied. The reluctant tongue swirled around the intrusion, and he grimaced at the taste but swallowed anyways, and was rewarded by a gentle pat on the head.

Itachi let him go then, tucking himself back into the black pants and re situating the akatsuki cape to it's former position. He sighed a little, still reveling in the sweet after effects of the orgasm, taking in the site of his brother, crumple to the ground now, face still lightly frosted, eyes glazed and distant, and he smiled. It was too beautiful a sight, he had to see it again, and he knew how to get it.

He crouched down silently before the boy, cradling the limp form in his arms for a second before he delivered the blow, quick and precise to the back of the head. He set Sasuke down then, unconscious but still breathing and stood, cracking his own neck and stretching languidly. He grinned again then, satisfied with himself for now.

He took to the road then, starting into the village itself to find the Kyuubi's host and bring him down. He knew that when his brother awoke to find the blond ninja missing, h would put two and two together and get exactly what Itachi wanted him to get. If he knew anything about the younger Uchiha it was that he would come, impulsive and impatient as he was. The boy would come looking for some sort of revenge.

Thats not what he would find though.


End file.
